masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Antarctic Devil
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mordin Solus page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 00:03, October 27, 2010 Mordin Solus Trivia Please note that the trivia you have added to the Mordin Solus article has been removed multiple times for the same reasons, there is no connection between the names apart from that, they are the same name. This is what is called name trivia, and to justify trivia in this instance, we need more than just the same names. There is no other connection between the two apart form that, so as such please stop readding it. And in case you are the same IP that did it before, note that you are also edit warring, which is a bannable offense. There is no connection to base the trivia off of, so please stop readding it. Thanks. Lancer1289 00:07, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't mean to, i thought it was a system error that stopped it going through. Two Things So far your edits have not been productive. Please see our Manual of Style, which is linked above in the welcome message for what is defined as productive. All of your edits so far have been speculation or as I stated earlier name trivia, which aren't trivia. Again see the MoS about our policies on content. Second thing. Please see the Community Guidelines, which is also linked above, and take a look at the Language and Banning Sections. Curses, rude, crude, or inappropiate language ins't tolelrated, so please keep wording "G" rated please. Lancer1289 00:58, October 27, 2010 (UTC) What about the trivia on the page for Nihlus? That's got Latin Speculation. :Yes it did and it has been removed. Also note that we can trace many words in the English Language to many other languages, and that alone isn't enough to justify trivia. All they share is a name, which is name trivia, which isn't trivia. Lancer1289 01:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) So there is to be no name-related trivia? :See the Manual of Style, Trivia Sections for more information. Lancer1289 01:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna keep trying to get it right. if you edit out a contribution of mine, please let me know why. :I will not leave you a message every time I edit something out, as that would be very time consuming. We use edit summaries for most edits which can be viewed via the history funtion. The history function is accessed by going to the drop down menu just below the article title, where it says "Edited ____ ago by _____", the _____ are filled by time and user respectivly, and then selecting "View full history" at the bottom. Leaving message for every undo would be very time consuming, which is why we use edit summaries. Lancer1289 01:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I will point out, though (as last time I tried leaving a detailed edit summary when undoing this edit I was preempted by another user who failed to leave a similarly descriptive summary), the reason that the edit you made to the Calyn page keeps getting undone whenever people enter it is because it's not really accurate. There are a number of reasons that Anderson is irritated by Calyn, and the most significant of these is not his slow elcor speech pattern, but rather the fact that all he talks about is how annoying Din Korlack is. Saying Anderson dislikes him because of how he speaks is like saying that the American Civil War started because President Lincoln ordered an army raised to bring the South back into the Union. Well... sure. That's one reason, but not the only or even the main reason. SpartHawg948 02:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't understand the civil war metaphor. Is it not both though? It says in the book "The elcor moved -and spoke- with a painful deliberateness that Anderson found maddening. Listening to Calyn vent his frustrations was like hearing a record played back at one-quarter speed. His frustration was compounded by the fact that the elcor had no concept of how to use inflection or tone in their speech." :But the problem is that, as I stated before, the elcor speech pattern isn't the only, or even the main, reason Anderson doesn't like talking to Calyn. The main reason is that Calyn constantly complains about Din Korlack: "Every day, when Anderson would leave his Presidium office and come to the lounge for lunch, the elcor ambassador would inevitably show up and plot a slow but relentless course over to his table to join him. Upom arrival, he would immediately begin grumbling about the volus ambassador." This is the point when Anderson becomes aggravated at Calyn, before the section you quoted. It then elaborates that this frustration is made worse by how slow Calyn talks, the lack of inflection or emotion in his voice, his face (which shows no emotion), and the fact that Calyn is genuinely trying his best not to irritate Anderson. So, there are at least five distinct reasons Calyn irks Anderson, yet you and others are only mentioning one. And it's not even the main reason. That's my issue. It's not really relevant to the character page, and even if it was, at best you only mentioned 20% of the actual information. Again though, my main point could easily be found in the last post, regardless of whether or not you understood my analogy (as it was an analogy, not a metaphor). SpartHawg948 10:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ...ok. I'll stop trying to contribute. sorry. :I'm not saying to stop contributing. That's not what I want at all. I want new people like you to contribute. I'm just trying to help you do so constructively. As Lancer pointed out earlier, thus far none of your edits have really been productive, and as such they have all been undone. I'm trying to give you some advice on how to keep this from happening in the future, as having edits repeatedly undone can be pretty frustrating and discouraging. Far from wanting you to stop contributing, I want you to keep contributing, and am trying to help you do so! The Calyn situation was sort of a "rookie mistake" that I'm merely trying to inform you of. What it boils down to is: If something you added was removed, don't just re-add it. Ask around first. Ask the person who removed it, or ask on the talk page for the article - "Hey, I added ___ to the article a little while back and it's gone now. Why?" When something is removed, it's usually removed for a reason, and I was simply trying to point out the reason your additions to the Calyn page were removed multiple times. SpartHawg948 19:58, October 27, 2010 (UTC)